


Unfashionable

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, M/M, Secret Santa, a very short fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Q owns exatly one Christmas jumper, much to Bond's dismay.





	Unfashionable

“What on earth are you wearing?” A nearly disgusted voice came out of nowhere, and Q, to even his own surprise, ignored the obvious dig and instead made his own.

“What, 007, don't tell me you forgot what day it is.” Q turned to him, an eyebrow raised in a pointed expression. 007 bristled, unexpected of Q’s knowledge over his own. It wasn't often that the Quartermaster knew social information better than Bond himself, and it was even more rare for him to flaunt the information without Bond seeing it.

“It’s December nineteenth.”

“Yes. A Wednesday if my phone is to be believed.”

For a moment, Bond looked lost. “I don't think i understand.” He said, his expression turning almost sinister, like he was about to start torturing him for the information instead of continuing their conversation.

Q sighed, “It’s Christmas jumper day, 007. No need to get apprehensive.”

He seemed to relax, but it was hard to tell under all the layers of experience that made up James Bond’s character. Truth be told all of his emotions were so masked that it had taken Q a few months to even realise that the man _was_ still showing them, although it was still awfully hard to tell. For one, when smiling he only quirked the corner of his mouth without moving the rest of his face. Eerie, for those who didn't know him very well, frustrating to those who did, and quite unremarkable to Q.

“So that's the reason behind this monstrosity?” Bond asked, picking at a bit of lint (or whatever the bobbly bits of fabric are called) on Q’s sleeve.

He pulled his arm out of Bond’s reach, huffing. “I’ll have you know this was a gift. Don't insult my friend’s taste in jumpers.”

“Which friend is this? One of your minions, perhaps?”

“That’s nothing to do with you, Bond.” he stated, sharply, but naturally Bond didn't listen.

“Was it M? He never knows what to get people in Secret Santa’s. Or Marcus. What about-”

“It wasn't someone from work.” Moneypenny said, her voice floating through like a fine mist. Bond turned to look, and Q used this brief distraction to finish making his tea.

“Oh god, not you too.” He said in disgust at Moneypenny’s own knitted nightmare.

“Yes. me too. Now leave Q be, he’s guiding 002 through Laos in forty-five minutes.”

“Thank you, Miss Moneypenny.” Q said, before scuttling out the Q branch kitchen.

Watching him leave, Bond had an almost bemused frown across his face, which disappeared as soon as Miss Moneypenny addressed him.

“He got the jumper from his ex boyfriend.” she stated. Bond raised an eyebrow at her and she cocked her hip. “If you want in on the Secret Santa there’s a budget of twenty five pounds.”

Bond smirked, “Will you reserve a name for me?” He asked.

“That’ll cost you extra,” She said, smiling, “But it can be done.”

And with that she began to walk off, and Bond said just before she left, “Don’t you want to know who I need?”

Smiling over her shoulder at him, she said, “No. I don’t think I need to.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks.


End file.
